The Return
by FanficEnthusiast33
Summary: Four friends, journey into the Tasmanian wilderness to prove the existence of an impossible creature. While journeying into the hostile regions in search of the elusive animal they are driven to the limit of human endurance. "This is my first ever fanfic, It's not linked to Prehistoric park, apart from bringing a species back from extinction. Reviews are welcome, Thanks".
1. The Expedition Commences

In a bed and breakfast on the edge of a vast wilderness four friends eat breakfast, today was a good day it was the day these four would start their expedition, to prove the existence of an impossible creature. Adrian the leader of the group said with a loud voice "come on guys lets get packing", everyone grumbled but got up and packed their camping gear and met outside the "B and B" there they caught a lift to the hiking track, it wasn't really a track more like a disused logging track and one of the few places that can take someone up to the remotest regions of the Tasmanian Wilderness which was perfect for the groups objective. The blistering climb soon followed, as soon as they were a fair way up the slope Adrian stated "ok guys break for 15" everyone sat down eagerly taking drinks from their canteens. The others were called Sophie, Tim and Liz they were all eager to await their instruction. Adrian addressed everyone "Ok guys now we are a, fair way from civilisation I can tell you what we are here for" everyone knew each other well and had an idea on what was coming next. "We are here to retrieve evidence of this", Adrian pulled out a photo, "This is Thylacinus Cynocephalus of course better known as the Tasmanian tiger", everyone started giggling and smiling in excitement. "NOW" everyone ceased talking, "this animal was common on the island till at least the 30's to 40's, I chose this region, because the Central Plateau was where the best concentration of these animals were on the island, it was where the most captures and sightings were" everyone nodded understanding. "Okay so if this animal stills exists it will be elusive and exceedingly rare, to find it (or any evidence for that matter) we'll need to be up here for a long time and be tested to the limit of human endurance." everyone nodded grimly, "um question" said a voice, it was Sophie "do the national parks know we're up here?" "Yes, we've organized a permit to camp and conduct research up there and the authorities no our co-ordinates, " answered Adrian. "Right everyone the search begins NOW", everyone got up enthusiastically and continued the difficult climb.


	2. Into the Ferns

At the end of the logging trail, the group came to the summit of the escarpment, everyone was sore and tired from scaling the slopes up to the plateau. "Ok guys break fro lunch", said Adrian, everyone sat down in a huff and started unwrapping sandwiches and energy bars, and began eating. Tim walked up saw an incredible sight, hundred's of square kilometres of untamed wilderness, pulling out a compass he used it and said to the group "that is the direction we need to go" while pointing in the said direction. Sophie came up and said to Tim "out there, somewhere is where we'll find the animal", Tim nodded "it's only a matter of time". After a good 20min Adrian checked his watch it was coming close to mid-afternoon, everyone will have to work hard to get down into the forests and set up camp before night falls. "Ok guys let's go we need to set up base camp" said Adrian everyone groggily got up packed their remaining food and walked into the forest of myrtle beech and ferns.

It was roughly 4 o'clock Adrian thought that everyone had made good time "everyone we can stop now, we've made good distance and time start setting up your tents". Everyone took out pegs and mallots, started unrolling swags and started preparing wood for a fire. After a good dinner, Adrian looked at the photo of the creature they'll be striving to find. His gazing trance was broken when eerie snarks and howls erupted suddenly out of the surrounding forest, everyone stood up in alarm, clearly disturbed by the sounds, they sounded nearby. Liz asked worriedly "what was that", Tim replied "Tasmanian devils there must be a kill nearby". Adrian looked at his watch it was getting late "guys we should go to bed we've got a long day ahead tommorow", everyone agreed and slipped into their swags or tents and tried to go to sleep, the snarls were getting louder and more desperate everyone shuddered at the blood-curdling shrieks, this was going to be a long night.


	3. The Search Begins

The following morning the four grumbled as they woke up and prepared themselves for the day, the devils snarling and growling had kept them up all night. Due to the sounds everyone was tired and quick to anger, nevertheless they got up. Adrian beckoned everyone to circle him, "Today is the first day in our search", there were nods and small smiles all around, "now our search will be tricky and difficult it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack". Sophie and Tim both stood up, "Adrian", "hmm" answered the leader "well, Sophie and I've been thinking due to this region being expansive and remote." "Yes, go on", "Well Sophie and I think that if we split up into groups of two we can cover twice as much area then we would together and it'll be easier to explore the tougher terrain". "Good idea Tim and Sophie, it's decided we'll split into two groups and remember to keep radio contact we're on channel 3", there were more nods and sounds of affirmation.

A few hours had passed It was midday, Adrian checked his compass while Liz had a drink of water from her canteen. Looking at a rocky outcrop in the distance Adrian judged the time it would take, roughly 3-4 hours through rough, bushy wilderness it won't be easy, The plan was to set up camera traps at various points along their trek and mark it on the map(and also to look for any traces Tasmanian tigers). At camp, Adrian decided that they'd make camp at the base of the outcrop. To cover more area Tim and Sophie would walk in an arch to the outcrop while Adrian and Liz would walk in the opposite direction in another direction, Adrian roughly estimated and said to Liz "if Tim and Sophie have stayed with their pace they will be roughly 10 kilometres over there". Liz understood "shall we set up a camera trap here Adrian there's a creek nearby and i've noticed 5 Tasmanian pademelons within the last 100 metres so there's a water source and some prey". "Good thinking Liz yeah strap one to that tree there" stated Adrian as he pointed to a large gumtree "try to cover it up with some dirt or leaves" "Will do" as Liz did so Adrian asked "does it feel like we're being watched", "no not really Liz gasped "over there" Adrian turned around and briefly spotted some fur underneath a bush yet when he looked again more intently there was nothing except a branch was swaying slightly and a low familiar snarl came out of the surrounding vegetation. "Come on it's probably a devil following for food". Liz finished tightening the camera and walked off while Adrian looked behind him despite it just being a Tasmanian devil that's tracking them it's unnerving that you're being watched.

While Adrian and Liz were being stalked by an unwelcome third party on the other side of the valley Tim and Sophie were making up for good time, Sophie checked her compass and watch if she and Tim kept at this pace they would reach the meeting point in 2 hours. "Hey Sophie" said Tim, Sophie stopped and turned "shall we set up a camera here?" "Yes um place it that bracken fern", "done and...done" said Tim as he camouflaged the camera with some dead leaves and dirt, "cool now we'll probably get there first so we'll set up camp and radio in to tell them roughly where we are". "Okay well let's get going the sun's starting to go down so let's get there in time to set up camp before night falls", "Righto let's go".

Sometime at around 4:00 a pair of pademelons were grazing at the base of a rock formation only to hear some rustling, perking their heads up and listening intently. Coming into the clearing were two awkward, large creatures walking on two legs, feeling threatened by these peculiar looking animals the pademelons jumped up and bounded off into the underbrush, "This looks good Sophs we'l set up camp here and what do you know we're here first" said Tim as he unpacked his swag, "Yeah Tim it's a nice wide area, ok i'll tune into channel 3 and let Adrian and Liz know where we are". "As Sophie talked on the line Tim heard the voice and realised it was Liz dismissing it Tim got to work he started hammering in pegs for his swag and Sophie's swag. "Just talked to Adrian and Liz they're roughly 30min away, so i'll go grab some wood and make a fire", "Sure i'll be here" replied Tim. A dinner was smoking and bubbling when two more strange creatures appeared, "G'day" greeted Adrian, "Yeah we missed the last bus and had to walk" joked Liz. "Liz, Adrian go set up your tents the cup of coffee is ready and dinner will be in 10-15"said Sophie. "Righto" said Adrian as he and Liz walked over and set up their tents and unpacked their backpacks. Soon dinner was ready and the friends eagerly sat down for some food.

Just before bed Tim called a meeting over a cup of coffee to decide what was happening the next day. "Well i was thinking that we should get up at first light and go check our camera's to see if there is any evidence I'm sorry if it sounds like back tracking but we'll need to do it regardless." "Yes and also look for more evidence of any tigers in the surrounding areas, we'll stay here for a few days before moving on to another location" said Adrian everyone replied with a "Yes" or "Sounds good". The four finished their drinks said goodnight to each other and went into their swag or tent and succumbed to sleep. Meanwhile as the members of the expedition were sound asleep far on the other side of the valley, one of Adrian and Liz's cameras picks up some movement...something is definitely out there.


End file.
